Fleeting Surreal
by Maki-Murakami
Summary: Bad Luck feels more determined than ever to be the next Nittle Grasper after Tohma has Ryuichi confess his love for him. Meanwhile, Yuki seems to be unexplainably drifting further and further away as more flashbacks and new confusing emotions arise in him
1. Chapter 1

Simply Shuichi

Chapter 1:

Shuichi opened the door of Eiri's house, feeling pretty wiped out. Just today, Bad Luck had recorded three singles, done four interviews, and made a radio appearance.

The sound of Eiri's typing could be heard throughout the whole house like an echo.

"What's with you?" Eiri asked Shuichi, sipping his coffee in one hand and typing with the other.

" Long day." Replied Shuichi.

Then the doorbell rang, Shuichi moaned.

"Could ya get that for me?" Eiri said.

" Sure," Shuichi said getting up and dragging himself to the door.

It was Hiro.

"Turn to channel 29." Hiro said immediately.

Shuichi obeyed. It was the news channel.

"Police say that Taki Aizawa's death was a suicide." A news lady said.

" It wasn't a suicide, Shuichi. Last night around 9:30 I was thirsty, so I went downtown to get a soda when I saw Tohma coming out of the alley where the police found Taki's body." Hiro said nervously.

Shuichi's eyes filled with tears

" T-Tohma wouldn't really _kill_ someone right?" asked Shuichi wide-eyed.

Hiro said nothing. He just stared at Shuichi; who was now crying.

" Shuichi…why are you crying? I thought you hated Taki anyway?"  
" I Do! I mean, I did. But he didn't deserve to die!" Shuichi swallowed, tears where flowing into his mouth as he talked.

" He rapped you!" Hiro yelled getting irritated.

" Oh my god! YUKIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Shuichi ran into the Yuki's office, almost kicking the door down.

"What do you want? I told you! I'm working! I've got to make this stupid deadline. Get out!" Said Yuki, pushing Shuichi out the door and slamming it in his face.

" My poor, poor Yuki. It's like his past all over again! Good thing he has no idea…" Shuichi wiped the tears off his face and smiled at Hiro.

" Past?" Asked Hiro, puzzled.

" Mr. Yuki was rapped by his tutor in New York. So he killed the guy." Shuichi stopped smiling and went t back to crying.

" You cry too much." Said Yuki.

" Yuki!" Shuichi jumped up and hugged Yuki.

" Agh! Get off me mutt!" Eiri manage to pull Shuichi off him as he slumps into the couch. " Now, what's all this about rapping and murder?"

" Taki Aizawa was murdered last night." Said Hiro, pushing the hair away from his face.

" Didn't he gang-rape you Shuichi?" asked Eiri taking off his reading glasses and setting them down on the table. Shuichi nodded.

" Tohma never really liked him..." muttered Eiri.

" What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Shuichi, pulling on Eiri's shirt sleeve.

Eiri rolled his eyes up at the ceiling.

"He killed him, obliviously."

" How do you know?" yelled Shuichi, tears forming in his eyes again.

" Because Tohma told me. he said Aizawa wasn't cut out to be a vocalist."

"Are you dense, Eiri?" Hiro said, making it seem laughable. "Tohma killed Aizawa because of he tried to ruin Shuichi's and your career. And we all know that Tohma couldn't stand seeing your precious career crumbling."

"Get out! if you two have buisness take it somewhere else. unless you two retards haven't noticed, i have a dealine. now beat it!"

Hiro glares at Yuki.

"Shuichi, go outside." Hiro demands.

"H-hai!" Shuichi nods again, confused.

"Don't you even _care_? Tohma was protecting your's and Shuichi's career! you should be thanking him!"

"Shut the fuck up! you think i don't know that? i can take care of myself goddamnit! i don't need Tohma-san to do everything for me!"

Shuichi's ear was pressed against the door. His eyes went wide with shock. Hiro was glad that Tohma killed Aizawa? "I'm very disapointed in you...Yuki-san." Says a voice from behind Eiri.


	2. Chapter 2

Simply Shuichi

Chapter 2:

Tohma Seguchi stepped between Hiro and Yuki. His expression was calm.

"Tohma……"

" You killed him...!" Shuichi screamed from the behind door.

"I had too, Shuichi-kun. He was getting in the way. and plus, it was all fun." Tohma said,smiling.

Shuichi felt weak and frail. How could Tohma be so cruel? Shuichi, of course, knew Tohma could be harsh. But this was just plain evil. Shuichi cried sliently.

Hiro opened the door and grabed Shuichi by the collar.

"He_ raped_ you, Shuichi! Does anyone but me and Tohma care!" Hiro let Shuichi go. "I'm sorry...Shuichi." Now Hiro was crying.

"I-I care! but...he...said he said something before he raped me." Shuichi nodded his head, making his pink hair shake.

"What did he say?" Everyone asked together.

The door opened and a man slightly taller than Shuichi walked in.

"I'm Takashi." The man,Takashi, said.

Takashi sat on the couch, making himself at home.

"So. You killed Taki Aizawa? 'bout time. that brat was irritating." Takashi grinned at Tohma.

"Were you in Ask?" Hiro asked.

"God no! I'm Taki's brother.:"

"Taki told me his brother would kill Yuki!" Shuichi said jumping up and down in front of Yuki.

"It's true..my brother paid me a hell of a lot to kill you," he nodded towards Yuki,smirking.. "Too bad,though, that he won't get to see Shuichi die with you, Yuki."

"Takashi-san, i believe that you were only assigned to kill Yuki, not Shuichi.:"

Yuki and Shuichi looked at each other, feeling confused. They were going to be killed? There was no way Yuki would let him even touch them right? Shuichi hid behind Yuki now feeling scared.

"K changed plans. he wants them both six feet under." Takashi said in a matter-of-factly way.

"Let's talk elsewhere." Tohma said, gripping Takashi's hand and leading him out of Yuki's house.

"K...?"Shuichi said.

"If K and Tohma are working together then you can bet it's a joke. Those bastards just don't know when to quit do they?" Yuki laughed nervously.

"Why would they want us dead?"

"Like i said it's a probably a joke."

"What if he kills Takashi?" Hiro asked, stepping into their conversation.

"He won't." Yuki siad.

"I'm going to follow them." Hiro said. He looked at Shuichi, hoping he would go with him.

"I'll go to.." Shuichi said.

"Oh no you don't Shuichi!" Yuki pulled him back. " You stay here! if i miss my deadline i need prove that it's your fault."

Hiro smiled slightly and then left.

When Hiro was gone Yuki smiled at Shuichi.

"C'mon, don't worry about it!" He said, pulling Shuichi into a hug.

"Yuki..." Shuichi looked into his eyes.

"Now go to bed. i have work to do."

"Do i get a good-night kiss?" Shuichi asked sweetly.

"What are you? a little kid?" Despite what he said Yuki kissed Shuichi on the lips and turned back to his work.

Shuichi, now feeling safe and happy, crawled into bed.

When Shuichi awoke the next morning, Yuki was gone. There was no evidense of where he had gone to.

He Called Hiro,Fujisaki, Sakano, K, Everyone! But no one was there. Finally, he called Tohma. Surely Tohma would know where they all were.

"Hello." Tohma said into the phone.

"Hi Tohma...i'm really sorry to be callign you like this and all but i was wondering if you knew where everyone is today? Yuki's not here, Hiro is gone and so is everyone else."

"I have something to discuss with you privatly. come by the office and we'll talk." There was a smile in his voice.

"But-" Tohma hung up.

Shuichi dressed himself and head off for the studio. Tohma was sitting behidn his desk, waiting for his arrivel.

"Ah, Shuichi-kun. Sit down, sit down." Said Tohma.

Was he in trouble?

"I think they're mad at me. wahhhhhhhh Yuki hates me! What should i do, Tohma-san?" Shuichi couldn't supress his childish cries.

"Come here." Tohma said gently.

Shuichi was afraid to disobey Tohma, so he stepped forward. Tohma embraced Shuichi in a hug. It was the first time they had been _this_ close.

_Why is everyoen hugging me? _Thought Shuichi. _First Yuki now Tohma!_

"You did nothing wrong, Shuichi-kun." Tohma said not letting go of the 19-year-old singer.

Tohma was being to nice to him. It was strange. sometime must've been happening to Yuki. Was Yuki in danger?Shuichi pulled away from the blond that was, oddly enough, reminding him off Yuki.

"Tohma...do you love Yuki?"

Tohma's phone rang at that moment. Tohma reached for the phone quickly.

"It's Takashi. This Yuki-he just won't give it! He keeps sayign weird thigns about that Shindou kid."

Shuichi heard the words "Yuki" and "Shindou" and all at once he remember what had happened last night. Taki was murdered. Takashi and Hiro had been there. Yuki was in grave danger.

As Tohma hung up the phone Shuichi was ready to bolt out of there to save Yuki.

"Mr. Shindou! This is serious." The calm look that had been on Tohma's face for as long as Shuichi had none him was gone. His face now looked caring but angry. "I'm tired of everybody fucking with you. Aren't you? Takashi is at Eiri's house right now. Probably screwing with Yuki's mind. Before you go and try to save Yuki think about this; Would i really want Yuki dead?" The calm look returned to his face.

"Tohma..." Shuichi was unsure of what to say. What did Tohma mean by all this?

Tohma say himself down in his chair and sighed. For so many years he had acted as if he loved Eiri. Had he loved him? He had, but now that love was dieing. Tohma had becomd insanely jealous of Yuki when Shuichi moved in with him. Shuichi was...Shuichi was what Tohma truly wanted. He wanted to have Shuichi love him back.


	3. Chapter 3

Simply Shuichi

Chapter 3:

"Do you love Yuki?" Shuichi demanded again.

"No." Tohma stood up, laughing. "No! i don't! I don't!" Tohma felt as though he could've been dancing.

"Why not?"

Shuichi didn't feel like rescuing Yuki. Yuki never resuced him. So why should he risk himself for a man who was constatnly mean to him? No. this wasn't like Shuichi at all. He had to save Yuki. He didn't have time to listen to Tohma ramble on about his problems.

"Tohma i'm leaving!" Shuichi yelled just before dashing out of the room.

"Shuichi I-" But the pink-haired boy was gone.

Shuichi wanted, needed, to see Yuki more than ever. When he got home it would be just like it always was. Yuki would yell at him and called him a brat. But he didn't care. For Shuichi getting insulted by Yuki was just Yuki's way of saying "I love you". At the thought of Yuki saying "I love you" he ran faster until the gates to Yuki's house were visible up ahead.

Yuki expected Shuichi to burst threw the wall at any moment, demanding that Takashi let him go.And at that moment, he did.

Takashi had gotten away, leaving Shuichi alone with Yuki, who was nearly bleeding to death.

"YUUUUKIIIIIII!" Shuichi squealed in his high-pitched, annoying voice.

"Shuichi..."Yuki smiled at pink-haired singer, glad to see him.

"Yuki! are you hurt? Did Takashi rape you? Answer me, damn it!" Shuichi said, leaning Yuki on his chest. "Your bleeding!"

"what kind of question was that? "Are you hurt?" of course i'm hurt if i'm bleeding!"

_Yep,_ Shuichi thought,_ This is really Yuki. _

"Yuki if you die i'll never forgive you!" Shuichi had meant to say sometihng nicer, but that was the only thing he could think of to say.

"Shuichi. Just a little blood." Yuki sat up, smiling at his lover.

Shuichi ran to get towel. .

"Yu...ki?" Shuichi said when he returned. Yuki wasn't there.

"Yukiiiiiiii! where have you gone my darling little Yuki?"

Shuichi felt hurt. How could Yuki do this to him? Yuki was hurt, and Shuichi was looking forward to nursing him.

* * *

"Yuki-san..." Tohma said, gently sponging his wound. 

Tohma didn't know how to tell him. Would Yuki be angry?  
"Shuichi..."Yuki muttered.

"Yes, about Shindou-san...i uh, I love him." Tohma said plainly.

"Wha-What?" Yuki slapped Tohma's hand away from his shoulder.

Of course he was angry! For years if seemed that Tohma had pampered him like a little kid, protecting him from everything. And now this! How could Tohma love Shuichi? _His_ Shuichi! His little bundle of annoyence!

"Doushite?" Yuki asked. "Doushite!" ((DoushiteWhy, Japanese))

"I don't know..." Tohma whispered. "He was happy one, probably because of you. Shuichi is kawaii when he's happy." Tohma said honestly.

* * *

Shuichi slumped into a chair in Yuki's apartment. How could he desert him like this? 

"Yuuuuuuuuukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Shuichi squealed. "Are you hiding? Are we playing hid and seek?" Shuichi called stupidly.

Shuichi guessed that Yuki was annoyed with him. So this was Shuichi's punishment.

Shuichi heard a knock fro mbehind the front door. Hope filled him-it was probably Yuki!

"Yuki?" Shuichi said before openign the door.

"Ryu-chan here! Not Yuki!" Ryuichi Sakuma said.

"Sakuma-san?" Shuichi wondered how Ryuichi knew where he lived.

Ryuichi stood in front of Shuichi, with his Kumagoro rested on his head, smiling.

"Konichiwa Shuichi!" He cried happily.

Shuichi admired that most aobut Ryuichi. He was usually always happy.

"Message from Tohma!" Ryuichi chanted.

"Toh...ma?"

"Yup yup! He said Yuki is with him and safe."

Shuichi remembered what he said earlier.

* * *

"Ahhhh. I can't believe Shindou-san didn't come into work today! Did he forget about the concert?" Fujisaki complained. "Can i quit Bad Luck? please?"  
"Stop worrying. Shuichi'll show." Hiro said. 

"If he doesn't i'm quitting." Fujisaki replied.

"Hahaha, your _such_ a drama queen, Fujisaki!" K laughed.

* * *

"Yuki! i'm sorry!" Tohma pleaded for Yuki to calm himself. 

"How can you love Shuichi?" Yuki said tonelessly. He was trying hard ot act liek he didn't care when he did.

"Shuichi is Shuichi. And i love Shuichi. Do you, Yuki-san?" Tohma could think of nothign but the pink-haired singer.

"I'm going home,"Yuki said coldly.

* * *

"Your msising youreconcert Shuichi!" Ryuichi said, biting Kumagoro's ear. 

"Omigod! I totally forgot about it. Thanks!" Shuichi knew K and everyoen would be angry at him when he got there.

Singing was just the thign Shuichi needed to clear his head. "Na no da!" Ryuichi cheered. "Solo! Solo! Go sing a solo!"

_How could i forget about the concert?_ Shuichi thought.

"Wait! Shu!" Ryuichi called. "Tomha also had something else to tell you!"

Shuichi didn't really care-whatever it was it would have to wait till later.

"Can you tell me after the concert?" Shuichi didn't wait form an answer.

He ran as fast as he could to N-G. He pushed open the door to find Hiro, K, Fujisaki, and Sakano all sitting down.

"Why didn't you guys remind me?" Shuichi breathed.

"Well. I was goign to get you but Fujisaki said that you needed to learn by yourself to beo n time." K said, glaring at Fujisaki.

"At that matters is that your here Shuichi." Hiro said. "C'mon, the concert starts in a few minutes. Are you ready?" Shuichi nodded. All he needed was a mic and he could sing.

"I wish we could've practiced," Fujiskai said, looking pale.

As Bad Luck walked on the stage everyone cheered. The song started with Fujisaki playing his keyboard. Shuichi knew his cue to sing, and when i t came, He sung extremly well. Almost at Sakuma's level.

When Shuichi saw yuki in the auidience he tried not to freeze up. Yuki rarely came to his preformances.

THe concert ended with girls screaming for more Bad Luck. Shuichi waited till everone elft to talk to Yuki.

"Yuki! Why did you leave me?" Shuichi snachted Yuki up into a hug.

"Shuichi...I need to talk to you." Yuki said abuptly.

"Okay!" Shuichi replied joyfully. Maybe Yuki was going to praise him for a good concert.

Shuichi followed Yuki into the dressing room with a piece of paper on the door that read "Bad Luck"

"I think you need to move in with Hiro or something. I can't deal with you anymore. every since you moved in, bad things have been happening. You are bad luck!" Yuki said.

Shuichi decided that maybe in he tried not to cry and jut said sorry Yuki would take him back. "Are we breaking you?" Shuichi asked, his voiced cracking.

"To put it bluntly, yes." Yuki walked away, not wanting to hear Shuichi response.

When yuki closed the door behind him it opened again. Ryuichi came in, holding Kumagoro.

"Shuichi? don't cry! i have good news!" ryuichi found Shuichi against the wall, crying like there was no tomorrow.

Good news. The only news that could be good for Shuichi was to hear this was a sick joke. Shuichi looked up at Ryuichi.

"Tohma..." Ryuichi didn't quiet know howe to get it out. How _does_ one confess to someone for someone else? " Tohma loves you..." Ryuichi said after a while.


	4. Chapter 4: Normal

Simply Shuichi

Chapter 4: Normal

Shuichi didn't move. It all made sense to him now, the reason Yuki broke up with him. Tohma must have told Yuki, which caused him to get jealous. Maybe Yuki thought that once Shuichi found out Tohma liked him, Shuichi would dump him for the president. How dense could Yuki get? There was _no way_ Shuichi would ever dump Yuki for Tohma! Shuichi smiled weakly. _Yuki must really love me to get jealous like this._He thought.  
He backed against the wall. Tohma had planned for this to happen. Everyone knew he loved Eiri-san. Tohma was trying to break them up. That sick little bastard!

* * *

Yuki drove his Mercedes fast on an empty road, thinking hard about Shuichi. _Now Tohma and Shuichi don't have to hide they're forbidden love or something anymore._ He thought, laughing aloud. 

He didn't know where he was going or why he was going so fast. Maybe driving soothed him a little.

* * *

Tohma leaned back in his chair, sighing loudly. _Where did I go wrong?_ He thought. Maybe, this time, he'd gone to far--reached a point of no return. But no return from _what_? What had he done that was so horribly wrong except being increasingly honest?

* * *

"Shuichi!" Hiro's voice called outside of the door. 

For perhaps the first time, Shuichi didn't want to involve Hiro in this; things were going extremely well with Ayaka, and he didn't want to spoil his happiness just because _he_ was having a bad day.

He wiped away his stick tears and plastered a fabricated smile on his face,

"W-who is it?" he asked, turning the doorknob.

Hiro jiggled the phone in front of him. "Guess."

Shuichi griped the phone and pressed it to his ear, praying that it was Yuki.

"Hello?"

"Oooooh Shuichi!" He immediately reconized this voice as none other than Ryuichi Sakuma's.

Ryuichi explained that he ran into Yuki-quite literally-and then Yuki ordered him to follow him home. He told Shuichi that Yuki said for him to drag his sorry ass over there.

Shuichi brightened, though he knew he would have to work around the fact that Ryuichi was there, when he really just wanted to talk to Yuki, and that Yuki was in another one of his hissy fits. He didn't care what happened as long as everything went back normal. But suddenly, normal seemed far, far away. Like Summer on the first day of Winter.

* * *

Yuki glared at Ryuichi. Fortunately, his cold glares had no affect on Ryu. 

"Why the hell did you say that? I thought i told you NOT to invite Shuichi!"

Ryuichi giggled and muttered, "oops."

Yuki stood up, and stared filling his pockets with his needed accessories: his car keys, his wallet, his cell phone, and a piece of paper with the address of where Shuichi's last concert was.


	5. Chapter 5

Simply Shuichi

Chapter 5:

Shuichi dashed out the door, ignoring Fujisaki as he screamed, "Shuichi! We have an encore, get back here!"

Maneuvering through the thick crowd of people, he sprinted as fast as he could in the direction of his and Yuki's apartment.

* * *

The club wasn't far away; it was even walking-distance. But Yuki didn't feel like he had the time to spare those 15 minutes to spare. He was planning to take Shuichi back. Maybe he had acted to rashly, or, that's what he thought. _Come on, do I really want Tohma with Shuichi? _Ok, so Yuki'd admit that another reason he had to go find Shuichi was because of Takashi.

In what seemed to be no time at all, Yuki screeched on the brakes, noticing a figure that was definitely Shuichi. Shuichi's head jerked around as he wheeled around and stopped dead-in-his-tracks next to Yuki's car. Before the window on the passenger's side could be rolled down more then halfway, Takashi strode grandly over to them.

"Fancy seeing you here...Shuichi-chan." he said.

Shuichi's eyes widened for five seconds before he climbed into the car and slammed the door.

"Rude much?" Takashi muttered, pulling out his cell phone and punching numbers in with his index finger.

"So...er, what was that about?" Shuichi broke the silence.

"Tohma seriously loves you?" Yuki asked, letting Shuichi's question drop.

"I-I guess so..."

Yuki suddenly broke out in cackling laughter.

"I think Tohma's finally gone senile."

"Is it really that unbelievable?"

"Extremely."

"Where are we going?" Shuichi purposely shifted gears on their conversation. It was uncomfortable for him to talk about Tohma like that. He was still getting over the shock of his confession.

"The rest of you're concert. Which _you're_ supposed to be at, stupid." Yuki lit a cigarette as he eased into a right lane.

"Uh...yeah, I forgot about that."

"I bet you did."

Shuichi opened his mouth to reply, then decided it was hopeless and shut it again.

"Er, Shuichi? About what I said earlier...about breaking up. Screw it. You'd probably stalk me anyway. So since you're so great at forgetting things, forget that happened, ok?"

****


	6. Chapter 6

Simply Shuich Chapter 6: Came back

Shuichi's eyes lit up. Everything felt like a bad memory now; an ending nightmare, despite Tohma's confession (which he couldn't stop thinking about).To Shuichi, even the _fact_ that Tohma liked him seemed freakishly selfish, let alone making Ryuichi tell him.

Shuichi felt a sudden tingle of inspiration run down his spine. He had an idea for a song.

* * *

The apartment was exactly how Yuki anticipated it would be: cold and dark.

He hadn't said a single word since he told Shuichi to forget it all. Quite frankly, he didn't know what to say. He didn't want to say something mean and upset Shuichi.

"Yuki!" Shuichi called from the bedroom.

Perhaps it was more annoying because he dragged his name out (there must have been three U's when Shuichi said his name), or perhaps it was just _Shuichi_, but Yuki was suddenly overwhelmed with regret and annoyance.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Suguru screeched from behind the stage of the club Bad Luck was playing at. "I mean, I know Shuichi can be like this...but how could he just up and ditch us like that?"

"Calm down. I'll just call him again, maybe this time he'll actually _answer_." Hiro muttered, dialing the number on his cell phone.

* * *

It didn't matter to Shuichi what time of day it was, but only that this was an opportunity to snuggle with Yuki.

However, Yuki was certainly not in a very "snuggly" mood at all. In fact, after the drama of finding out Tohma's little secret, getting jealous, momentarily dumping Shuichi, and then getting back together with him...all he wanted was to be alone and sort things like Takashi and Tohma out.

* * *

"Ok, Shuichi is not answering. His cell must be off. I'm going to try Yuki." Hiro was getting frustrated. Their encore was supposed to start in only a couple minutes.

* * *

"Goddammit. Shuichi! You're cell phone is ringing again. Go answer it." Yuki yelled from the living room.

"Shuichi?"

No response.

Yuki sighed and got up from the couch, making his way towards the ringing phone. But it was his cell, not Shuichi's.

"Yes?" He growled, snatching up the phone.

"Oh...uh...Yuki-san, I didn't mean to interrupt anything, but is Shuichi there? He's going to be late." Hiro voice was flustered and anxious.

He clamped a hand over the phone and poked his head in the bedroom where he heard Shuichi giggling in earlier.

"He was here a minute ago, but he's not here now...sorry." And he ended the conversation.

* * *

Author's note:  
Okay, so I made a better summary, but it was too long to fit in the summary spot I guess...so I'll post it here. Lol

Shuichi feels more determined than ever to be the next Nittle Grasper after Tohma has Ryuichi confess his love for him. Meanwhile, Yuki seems to be unexplainably drifting further and further away as more flashbacks and new confusing emotions arise in him. He is fading, and Shuichi notices. So Shuichi decides to write what he believe will be his best song ever. He believes that song will take his band in a whole new direction, and hopefully make everything better. He wants to release it as soon as his hand is done writing it down, but will he be able to write is in time to stop you Yuki from fading, make Tohma stop perusing him, and finally dismiss Takashi once and for all? After the song is released, Bad Luck fans begin to question their affections for the band.

So...yeah...its kinda lame...my whole fanfic is kinda lame...aw, screw it. Please review (lol)

* * *


End file.
